how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria
Victoria is a baker and Ted Mosby's ex-girlfriend. Relationship with Ted Season 1 They met at the wedding of Ted's friends Stuart and Claudia ( ) for which she had made the cake. Victoria kept her identity secret, calling herself Buttercup (the name of her bakery, and how Ted eventually found her again) and preferring to have one night of romance and fun with Ted, and then never seeing him again. However, Ted discovered her real name and tracked her down, and the two began dating. ( ). Everything was going well in their relationship and they had a lot of sex, until she was accepted into a cooking fellowship in Germany. Although they were both initially against the idea, they tried a long-distance relationship. ( ) However, they broke up after Ted tried to sleep with Robin. ( ) Season 7 Six years later, in September 2011, Ted sees Victoria again. At the Architect's Ball, attended by Ted and Robin, Ted spots her from across the room, placing cupcakes onto a table. This looking over and seeing of Victoria is similar to the first time the two meet one another, in which Ted looks across the room and sees Victoria. It should also be noted that Robin was once again Ted's date to the event in which he sees Victoria. Ted is very nervous when meeting Victoria again, considering the way the broke up last time. ( ) When Victoria and Ted meet once again, Ted goes to help her do the dishes at her bakery. He claims this is to clear his guilt of cheating on her. The two then share an intimate moment kissing, even after figuring out that Victoria is getting engaged. Ted then walks Victoria to her bus. She then tells Ted that the reason that none of his relationships have worked, is because Robin plays a huge part in his life. She also says that Ted, Barney, and Robin can't just hang out at a bar as friends. Future Ted ends the episode by saying that Victoria was right, they just didn't realize it yet. ( ) A few months later, Ted decides to call Victoria, after talking with Robin about how Victoria is the only woman he dated who could be "The One". He asks her to meet up at MacLaren's and she turns up in a wedding dress, running from her groom. She tells him that today is her wedding with Klaus, but she has always had Ted in the back of her mind. If he wants to drive off into the sunset with her, now is their chance. After deliberating with the gang, he takes her into the car, seemingly to drive off with her. However, he tells her "I was left at the altar and it almost killed me. You're someone's fiance, and I have to respect that," and says he's going to drive her back to the church. Once he gets near the church, he remembers his time with Victoria, and drives past the church, where they hold hands and drive off into the sunset. ( ) Season 8 While Ted is driving away with Victoria, he says that right now Klaus would be reading the note she left, but Victoria tells him that she didn't leave one. Ted then convinces her to write a note to leave for Klaus. He tells her that he feels guilty for stealing her, but Victoria tells him that she chose him. She then asks Ted to deliver the note. Ted tries to get to Victoria's dressing room, but does not want to climb the drain pipe. Victoria then gives him the keys to her dressing room, but Ted is stopped by Klaus's sister Uta from going into the dressing room. Using Barney to seduce Uta, Ted then leaves the note, but forgets the car keys in the dressing room. When Ted is about to climb the drain pipe to get the keys, he sees Klaus climbing out of his window. Klaus tells him that he can't get married, and then leaves to take the train to the city. Ted climbs the drainpipe up to the dressing room window, grabs the notes and the keys, but leaves Klaus's note in Victoria's room to make it look like she read it and then ran off. He then drives away with Victoria again, but has to stop at the Farhampton train station to ask Klaus why he didn't want to marry Victoria. He tells him that although Victoria is wonderful, she is not "the life long treasure of destiny" for him, but "almost the thing he wants, but not quite". ( ) In October 2012, Ted and Victoria have a fight when Ted wants to throw Klaus out of his apartment, after letting him stay there till he gets back on his feet after his break-up with Victoria. ( ) In , it is shown that Ted is a little frustrated with Victoria, as she is a slob. In , Victoria starts dropping hints that she wants a more serious relationship and tells Ted that something is holding their relationship back. Ted later proposes to her, but she says she 'Hates to be the girl who says it's me or Robin but...' and Ted realises that she wants him to stop being friends with Robin, since she is afraid that Ted's feelings for her might rekindle in the future. However, Ted tells her that although he is not in love with Robin, she is like his family and he can't end that, and asks her if she can accept that. However, Victoria tells Ted: "I really hope you get her someday" and walks away crying. Ted later tells Marshall and Lily the reason behind their break up, but ask them not to tell this to Robin. However, Future Ted says that Robin finds out at a later date. Season 9 In Ted recalls calling Victoria (who is now back in Germany) asking her if she'd seen Robin's locket. It turned out Victoria was wearing it at the time. She then agreed to overnight it to Ted. Family Episode Appearances # (cameo) # # # # # (offscreen: spoken to by Ted on phone) # (fantasy versions from Ted's mind, offscreen: spoken to by Ted on phone) # (cameo) # # # # # # # # Notes and Trivia *The non-official tie-in website Ted Mosby is not a jerk.com (created in response to Ted Mosby is a jerk.com) is written from Victoria's perspective. *Her last name is yet to be revealed. *In Season 8, Victoria maintains a friendly relationship with Robin, despite Ted cheating on her with Robin in . Although, she admits that she thinks Ted is not over her. *Ted proposes to her, but she declines after he refuses to give up his friendship with Robin External Links * * de:Victoria Category:Girls who dated Ted Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters